The present disclosure relates to decision definition for documents, and more specifically, to a service registry for web services.
Web services are described using Web Services Description Language (WSDL) documents where a WSDL document simply contains a set of definitions. These Web Service Definitions are often provided at three levels. Service interface definitions describe the interfaces in terms of operations and signatures provided by a service. These will often reference extensible markup language (XML) schemas to define common message formats or operation parameters. Service binding definitions describe how the interfaces are represented in the infrastructure and over the wire. This defines the transport protocols that are supported such as simple object access protocol (SOAP), Java module system (JMS) (Java and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Oracle and/or its affiliates), and others. This references the service Interface definition to indicate exactly which operations are supported over this transport protocol. Service endpoint definitions describe each individual deployed service and describe how a consumer finds and connects to a service. They define the endpoints and indicate which bindings and thus interfaces are supported on each endpoint.
Each of the three levels of service definition may be defined in separate WSDL documents, with each document importing other documents as needed. This approach results in cleaner service definitions and maximizes the ability to reuse service definitions. The implication of following this approach when using a registry/repository product, such as WebSphere (WebSphere is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation) Service Registry and Repository (WSRR), is that it is required to load an endpoint WSDL document into the registry/repository for each environment to which a service is deployed, as the web service moves through the service development lifecycle. The only difference between these endpoint WSDL documents is usually the universal resource locator (URL) of the endpoint for the web service in question. While the generation of these documents might not be too onerous when considering a single service, the overhead of manually generating these endpoint WSDL documents can become an issue as the number of services grows or as the number of environments used (development, test, staging, production, etc.) grows.